


Tutela

by IceBlueRose



Series: Everto Venator [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, they’re coming back,” Adam said.</p><p>Kris nodded. “Yeah. Dean asked me to look into something that would protect against demon possession, which was easy enough since I was already working on it.”</p><p>“You were?” Adam shifted slightly so that he could get a better look at Kris. “Why?”</p><p>Kris’s eyes went dark and determined. “I never want you to have to go through that again, Adam,” he said. “So I started looking for a way to make sure you didn’t.” He lifted Adam’s right hand, turning it and pressing a kiss to his tattoo, letting his lips linger there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutela

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Through Born Under A Bad Sign (and mention of something from Jus in Bello)

Kris leaned back on the couch, eyes closed, with the phone on speaker. Absently, he tapped his fingers to the beat of the latest song he’d been working on as he listened to the phone ring. He wasn’t surprised when it went to voicemail.

“Hey, Dean, it’s me,” he said. “I found what you were looking for and, even better, I found a place where you and Sam can get it done. Hope you’re not getting thrown into another wall. Bye!”

“Another wall?”

Kris opened his eyes to find Adam standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. He grinned in response and nodded.

“Dean gets thrown into a lot of walls.”

Adam pushed away from the doorway and moved towards the couch. He jerked his thumb to the side and Kris sat up enough for him to sit before he laid back down, using Adam’s lap as a pillow.

“What about you?” Adam asked, sliding a hand over Kris’s chest. “You ever get thrown into walls?”

Kris lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “A few times,” he confessed. “But I noticed that I usually get things thrown at me instead.”

Adam’s fingers curled. “Anything ever leave a mark?”

“A few.” Kris gestured towards his legs. “You know that scar on my thigh? Crazy poltergeist threw a spear at me when I was fifteen. Mom was furious that Dad took me on that hunt.”

“A spear?” Adam asked, latching on to that even as he trailed his fingers over the scar through Kris’s jeans. Kris nodded.

“Yeah. It was a haunted museum.” He tilted his head back, smiling slightly. “Sounds pretty cliché, huh?”

“A little bit.”

“I could tell you about the monster at the playground instead, if you want,” he offered. Adam blinked down at him, not sure why he was surprised by that remark, and shook his head.

“No, that’s really okay. No need to ruin any childhood memories by making me wonder if something was going to crawl out of the sandbox and eat me.”

Kris shook his head. “That wouldn’t happen.” He paused and just when Adam began to relax, he added, “The thing lived under the merry-go-round.”

Groaning, Adam let his head drop back. “Why do you tell me these things?”

Kris hesitated, his fingers moving over Adam’s. “Well, you did want the truth,” he said, voice softer than before.

Adam turned his hand over so that he could grip Kris’s. “I did,” he assured him, answering Kris’s silent question. He smiled when he felt Kris relax against him even more.

The comfortable silence between them was broken by the sound of Led Zeppelin’s Black Dog coming from Kris’s phone. Immediately, Kris answered it without bothering to look at the screen.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Getting thrown into another wall?” Dean said, rather than returning the greeting. “I wasn’t getting thrown into a wall.”

“You never know. Last time, something was strangling Sam.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, that happens a lot.” He paused. “You found it?”

“Yeah.” Kris nodded, though Dean couldn’t see him, and pushed himself up slightly, reaching out to grab the book that he’d left on the coffee table. He flipped it open, turning the pages until he’d found what he was looking for. “It’s exactly what you’ll need. Complete protection.”

“The place to do it?”

“They bless everything, right down to the ink.”

There was relief in Dean’s voice when he spoke. “Good. I’ll tell Sam and we’ll head your way. Think you can get us appointments?”

“Already did after I checked the guy out. He’ll be ready by the time you get here.”

“You sure you’re not some sort of psychic?”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Dean laughed. “See you in a day or two, Kris.”

“Bye, say hi to Sam for me.” He hung up the phone and moved both it and the book back onto the table before settling back against Adam.

“So, they’re coming back,” Adam said.

Kris nodded. “Yeah. Dean asked me to look into something that would protect against demon possession, which was easy enough since I was already working on it.”

“You were?” Adam shifted slightly so that he could get a better look at Kris. “Why?”

Kris’s eyes went dark and determined. “I never want you to have to go through that again, Adam,” he said. “So I started looking for a way to make sure you didn’t.” He lifted Adam’s right hand, turning it and pressing a kiss to his tattoo, letting his lips linger there. Adam made a soft sound in the back of his throat, pulling Kris back against him tightly.

Kris breathed out, still keeping hold of Adam’s wrist. “You don’t have to do it. But I wanted you to know it was an option.”

“What did you find?”

“A tattoo.” Kris went on to describe the tattoo, explaining that it would protect him from ever being possessed again. He added that getting it on his chest, close to the heart, made it even more potent. “It’s all about the symbolism.”

“I’ll do it on one condition. You get the tattoo as well.”

Kris went still and then turned, considering it before nodding. “Done.” As he thought about it, he started laughing, pressing his face into Adam’s neck. Adam’s lips twitched.

“What?” he asked.

“We...” Kris snickered, trying to get his laughter under control. “We’re going to have matching tattoos with Sam and Dean,” he finally managed.

Adam tilted his head back and laughed, one hand wrapping around Kris’s thigh, directly over his scar while the other settled in the spot where Kris would be getting his tattoo.

“If the press ever found out about that one, they’d run with it. Suddenly, we’d be in one big, naughty group relationship.”

Snorting, Kris’s shoulders shook and Adam couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Kris became serious and pulled back so he could look up at Adam.

“Thank you,” he said. Adam raised an eyebrow and he shook his head, not sure he could accurately explain what it meant to him that Adam had accepted him and his past, accepted what he still did, so readily. It wasn’t something that made him a freak to Adam, it was simply another part of him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to put that feeling into words.

Kris traced the shape of Adam’s tattoo and knew that even if he couldn’t find the words to tell Adam, he’d find other ways to make sure that Adam knew, starting with making sure he would never have to be violated ever again.


End file.
